Fear Not Fair Maid
by Isabel Southwell
Summary: Emmett is a newborn, some months into his new 'life', finding their remote living monotonous. What is different about this summer day?


**Penname: Isabel Southwell**

**Story Title: Fear Not Fair Maid**

**This is a one-shot, complete**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: Pre-Twilight**

**Summary: Emmett is a newborn, some months into his new 'life', finding their remote living monotonous. What is different about this summer day? Emmett/Rosalie**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I just like to borrow them now and again.  
**

**Fear Not Fair Maid**

**Emmett's POV**

It seemed to me that we had been here in the middle of nowhere forever. I knew it was necessary, that we couldn't risk living nearer humans until I was more in control of myself, but it was summer, and I was bored.

Edward and I were lying on the grass outside the house, where we had just watched the sun rise over the mountaintops. Today would be like every other sunny summer day, the highlight of which would be hunting with whoever was feeling thirsty. _At least we didn't have to worry about being seen_, I mused, as I turned my arm to flash sunlight around. I was never going to tire of that.

_How my sisters would have loved it_, I thought and imagined them running around trying to capture the sparkles. They would be taking nets and rods to trawl the streams for fish or swimming in a water hole, or maybe just lying in the sun, soaking up the warmth.

I was not even allowed to stray from the house without at least two of my new family. I chuckled to myself as I remembered how difficult it had been to keep me under control; I was so much stronger than any of them had been.

"Sure, Emmett, dragging me half way across the state because you read about a circus and fancied elephant - that was really funny," Edward interrupted my reverie. "Though it was quite funny watching Esme tear a strip off you for wearing out the soles of my shoes."

"It's not my fault I'm so strong, Edward, or that Carlisle took so long to track us down and help you get me home." I chuckled again as I recalled the first time I had smelt humans. Edward had picked up on the thought before it registered with me, and warned Carlisle, who stood by my side. Carlisle had grabbed my arm in an attempt to hold me back, but before he knew it he was flying through the air to land in the top of a tall tree a quarter of a mile away. I hadn't even tried to throw him, just shrugged him off. Edward was laughing out loud now, obviously enjoying my mental pictures, so I gave him one more. Another time, when he had gotten to me before the others, he had jumped on my back to try and tackle me to the ground; I had gone with it and rolled over and over with Edward clinging on like a damned limpet.

"That wasn't funny Emmett. It hurt."

_Yeah, sorry about that_, I thought a bit guiltily. "I'm much better now though," I said with a sigh. I was a lot better, so I wondered how much longer they'd have to babysit me. It would be so nice to go out for a hunt with Rosalie or a run with Edward. Esme and Carlisle were great, but nobody ran as fast as Edward, and hunting was just more fun with Rose. Edward got up and disappeared inside the house. I was about to go and find Rose, when Edward came back and sat down.

"I think you have a point, Emmett, and I've had a chat with Carlisle." I wish I knew what Edward was talking about. "Going out with just one of us. While we are in such a remote area, we see no reason for more of us to accompany you."

"Does Rose know?"

"No."

"Hey let's surprise her." I was excited at the thought of being alone with Rose - really alone - where no one could hear us or read our minds.

Sometime later, Edward, Rose and I left to go hunting. We ran through the woods until they started to thin. Edward had let Rose get in front and he grabbed me as he slowed to a stop.

"Go for it, Emmett," he whispered, and began to run back the way we'd come, calling out, "see you later, Rose."

"What? Where's Edward going?" There was a trace of panic in Rose's voice.

"Carlisle said I'd be okay, so Edward's going home. I'll look after you, Rose."

"I thought the idea was for me to look after you," she spluttered.

A ghost of a frown momentarily crossed Rosalie's face, and I wondered what could possibly be worrying her.

**Rosalie's POV**

Life could be so confusing. Edward had run off and left me alone with Emmett, and now Emmett's laughter was booming in my ears.

"Do I look as if I need looking after?" he whooped, as he ran off toward the mountains. "Come on, Rose! I can smell some nice fluffy bunnies; let me catch some for you!"

Emmett put his hands in front of his chest, and taking a look back at me, he started hopping with both feet like a rabbit on a pogo stick. I easily caught up to him. "Idiot," I hissed, as I sped past - slapping him upside the head to make my point.

Then Emmett was flying past me; one glance at his face told me that he was on a scent. I ran after him, praying it wasn't human.

Soon, I caught the scent too and exhaled in relief. It was Canada lynx; I knew it would likely be a solitary animal and held back to let Emmett take it - he did so effortlessly.

As we made our way up into the mountains, we sated our thirst with a herd of deer. While we were burying the remains, Emmett snapped off a pair of antlers and charged at me. As he reached me, I jumped into a tree and he carried on until he got them wedged in a trunk. I swear, I didn't know what had gotten into him.

As we walked on, Emmett kept running around coming at me from one side and then the other, until I wanted to swat him like a mosquito. Sometimes he would lie down in front of me and I would walk over him, other times he would kneel in my way and I would jump over him. Exasperated, I yelled at him, "Emmett, have you got ants in your pants or what?"

"What!" he shouted. "Definitely 'or what!'" He ran over to me, and with his face right up to mine he waggled his eyebrows. "What," he whispered. As much as I wanted to slap the infuriating maniac, I couldn't help smiling.

"I knew I could do it!" he exclaimed, punching his fist into his other hand.

"What?"

**Emmett's POV**

"Make you smile." I'd been making an ass of myself all morning, and all it had taken was waggling my eyebrows!

"I smile," she said.

"Not today… why is that?"

"It was just a bit of a shock, Edward leaving us like that."

"But you looked so worried," I persisted.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, but the last man I... cared about, well, you know what he did."

"Fuck, Rosalie, are you scared of me?" The thought hurt me.

"No!" she stated emphatically, "I couldn't be scared of you, Emmett. It was just an echo, I'm over it now." She looked away, thoughtfully, and murmured to herself, although of course I heard. "Anyway if you did hurt me it would be my own fault."

"Rosie," I growled, "I could never hurt you." A big grin planted itself on my face as I reached toward her. "I could maybe tickle you to death…"

As I tickled her, she pulled away and ran off screeching and laughing. I chased after her, tickling her every time I caught up until I tried too hard, and ended up tackling her instead, flinging her to the ground. I landed with my head resting across Rose's stomach and we both lay there laughing.

"You are such a clown, Emmett," Rose said, as she ruffled my hair. I reached up, grabbed her hand, and brought it down to my mouth to kiss the inside of her wrist. As I let go, Rose slowly took her hand back. "Why sir, you take advantage." Her husky voice was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard, but I sat bolt upright.

"I didn't mean to, I…"

"Relax, big guy," Rose laughed as she sat up. I couldn't take my eyes off her laughing mouth and before I realized, I had leaned over and planted my lips on hers. In less than a second, Rose pulled her lips from mine, cuffed me round the ear and ran off.

I followed worried that I'd offended her, afraid to lose sight of her but keeping my distance until peals of laughter rang through the trees. I sped up to catch her, when suddenly she stopped and I had to pull up sharp. We found ourselves staring into the clear, deep waters of a mountain pool. Shyly, Rose looked at me. "Can you swim, Emmett?"

**Rosalie's POV**

The water looked very inviting and I had an idea for some fun.

"Yeah, I love to swim, Rose. How about you?"

"Oh yes! What a pity I have nothing to wear," I sighed, and let that sink into Emmett's brain for a while. I scanned the area, noting a large rock to the east, and a mature tree on the southwest corner of the pool - perfect. I stared straight into Emmett's eyes. "I dare you!"

"Yeah, right," he sniggered; he knew what I meant alright.

"I will, if you will."

"O… K…"

"I'll go behind that rock, and you go behind the tree over there. When we're ready I'll count, and on three we both run in together." So that's what we did. Of course we ran so fast that we were both in the water before you could blink. I was laughing loudly and fully dressed.

**Emmett's POV**

_Oh fuck! The little vixen played__ me_. Thank goodness the water was over my waist.

Well, I wasn't going to let her get away with this. With a mighty roar, I picked Rose up and tossed her high in the air, as she hit the water I pelted for the tree to regain my clothes. I pulled my boxers and pants on and rushed back to the shore, expecting Rose to surface… but she didn't.

As the water cleared, I could see her lying at the bottom of the pool; her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Panic bubbled up within me. What had I done? I dived straight in, grabbed where she was, and tried to pull her out - but my hands were empty.

I peered down and saw her still lying there. Again I dove down: again I came up empty-handed. What the fuck? After the fifth time I was getting really worried, and was scratching my head trying to figure it out, when up popped Rose laughing her head off.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Don't look so worried, Emmett. I don't need to breathe, remember? And you'll never catch me with your eyes shut."

"Shit, Rose." With that, Emmett shoved me backwards.

"What?"

"That's me being gentle! If I'd done that to you, you would have punched my lights out."

"True, but I'm a lady." Emmett glared at me. "A woman?" I pouted. He scowled at me. "Ok, I'm a nasty bitch." Emmett's face cracked into a wide grin.

"Yeah, but you're _my_ nasty bitch!" He picked me up in a bear hug and swung me around and up into his arms; I could never be afraid with Emmett to protect me.

He leapt into the air and bombed into the pool clutching me in his lap. I swear every drop of water splashed from the pool temporarily. As the water settled, Emmett held us under; his strong arms round my waist keeping me in his lap. I knew Emmett was making a point about the whole not breathing thing, but I was enjoying the sensation of being in his arms more than I should have, leaning back into the naked muscles of his sizeable chest. Eventually, he loosened his grip and I swam to the surface, expecting him to follow. Of course, Emmett had to walk out - just because he could.

**Emmett's POV**

Holding Rosalie at the bottom of the pool and looking out at the world was surreal, and I was wondering if this was how a goldfish felt.

Gradually I became aware of Rose leaning back on my bare torso, her head resting lightly on my shoulder, her hair swirling around my neck and back, and I knew it was time to let go. As my arms fell away, Rose pushed against my knees and swam upwards. I lay back and watched her pert little ass, long legs and pretty feet, and knew I couldn't follow her from the tightness in my pants. So I dragged my eyes away and walked slowly along the bottom of the pool. Hey, this was fun.

I broke the surface, laughing, feeling like the monster from the black lagoon. Instead of climbing out, I did a very good impression of a submarine waving my hand above the water. Even under there I could hear Rose's giggles. I loved that sound and larked about just to hear it more. While I was underwater, Rose stood on the brink and made a show of looking for me.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Not to disappoint I stood in the deepest part, raised my eyes and a hand to Rose and opened my mouth for a famous reply. Of course, all that happened was my body filled with water and I jumped clean out of the pool, coughing and retching - which was ok because Rose thought it hilarious. Well, if we were play-acting I'd always wanted to be a knight in shining armour, but how to get Rose to play the damsel in distress? _I know_.

"Rose, could you lay at the bottom of the pool again please?" She gave me a quizzical frown before she jumped in. "I'll be there in a sec," I yelled, as I dashed off and uprooted a thirty foot sapling, quickly stripping the branches from its length. Tucking my lance under my arm, I galloped up and down the bank for a bit before stopping to peer with mock horror into the pool.

"Egad! What have we here? Fear not fair maid for I, Sir Emmett of Tennessee, hath come to rescue thee." I was so careful to lower the tree to Rosie, mindful of my newborn strength. I didn't want spit roast Rose. "Grab hold and I will have you out in a sec."

As the tip neared Rose she grasped it and pulled sharply, no doubt hoping to unbalance me and pull me in… so of course I pulled back. Oooops! Rose screamed as she was catapulted way over my head. What had I done?

**Rosalie's POV**

It had been so hard not to laugh, as Emmett pranced about and tried to sound all posh and I couldn't resist trying to pull him off the bank. I was, however, taken by surprise at the speed with which I left the water and flew towards the trees. Luckily I managed to land in the top of one and I climbed swiftly down. The shock had made me scream, and I was going to make Emmett pay for that.

I ran half a mile and lay down on the ground, eyes closed and not breathing. Emmett soon found me; he leaned over my body guiltily.

"Oh my god, Rose. Are you alright?" I lay perfectly still. "What have I done? Get up Rose." Not a flicker. "Rosalie Hale if you don't open your eyes this minute I'll…" he stuttered trying to think of something to threaten me with, "I'll…" he faltered with emotion, that was so sweet. "I'll have to give you the kiss of life!" _Hah! Just try it_.

I felt the faintest of touches as his soft lips ghosted over mine. As I lay there unresponsive, I felt his soft kisses peck my lips, my cheeks, my brow.

"Please, Rose," he whispered, as he nipped my earlobe pleading for me to not be hurt. I could not do this to him any longer. The next time his lips met mine I kissed him back - so sweet, so gentle. He wound his hands in my hair and his kiss became harder, more urgent. _God Rose, what are you doing? He's a newborn: you're playing with fire._

"No, Emmett," I said, breaking away.

"I thought you wanted…"

"I did, I do… it's just…you're a newborn, Emmett. Your emotions are still erratic and enhanced."

"Not where you're concerned, Rose, I'll never feel differently about you."

"I know: it's just too dangerous right now. You'd likely get carried away and you're still too strong."

"I'd better cool off a bit then."

"Good idea," I said with relief, as a smirk spread across his face.

"You did kiss me, you know."

"Emmett!" I growled in warning.

"Not. Helping," he squeaked. Yes, he actually squeaked.

**Emmett's POV**

Eternity wasn't going to be dull - not with Rosalie. Even though she'd ended it, Rose had kissed me - I wanted to dance and sing and shout.

Then she went and growled at me. _Growled! _I was supposed to be calming down, keeping my emotions in check and that sexy growl threatened to be my undoing. I barely managed two words to Rose, as I bolted back to the pool to literally cool down. I lay in the water basking in Rose's laughter as she sauntered back to pick up her shoes.

"Don't forget your shoes and shirt, Emmett," she called my way as she left, "see you at home."

I lay there for a long while; my perfect vampire memory replaying her sexy growling of my name. I was never going to forget that.

It was getting dark when I eventually returned home. Carlisle ran to meet me, concerned that I had been entirely alone for the first time since the change. I honestly hadn't thought about that, but it had been peaceful. I broke into a huge grin, answered by a smile of relief from him.

"That was a great day, Carlisle. We had so much fun," I slapped him on the shoulder. "Race you home, old man!" I called over my shoulder, "first one back gets to kiss Esme!"

Of course, I won. I swept Esme into a bear hug and planted a kiss on her cheek, as Carlisle skidded through the door.

"Not so much of the _old_Emmett, I'm only three years older than you."

"In your dreams," I snorted.


End file.
